malice_in_wonderland_and_all_things_alicefandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Mimzy
Science fiction tale of another young girl who gets a look into the looking glass, guided by the same rabbit as Alice Liddel. The Last Mimzy is a 2007 science fiction adventure drama film directed by Robert Shaye and loosely adapted from the 1943 science fiction short story "Mimsy Were the Borogoves" by Lewis Padgett (the pseudonym of husband and wife team Henry Kuttner and C. L. Moore). The film features Timothy Hutton, Joely Richardson, Rainn Wilson, Kathryn Hahn, Michael Clarke Duncan, and introducing Rhiannon Leigh Wryn as seven-year old Emma Wilder and Chris O’Neil as fourteen-year old Noah. Plot Presented as a memory flashback by a woman named Lena that takes place in the distant future, The Last Mimzy is the story of a distant future's attempt to avert a catastrophic ecological disaster that has destroyed their peaceful world. High tech devices disguised as toys, are sent back into the distant past and into the hands of Noah and Emma Wilder, two children who live with their parents, Jo (Joely Richardson) and David, (Timothy Hutton) in early 21st century in Seattle. The "toys" are mostly incomprehensible to Emma (Rhiannon Leigh Wryn) and Noah (Chris O'Neil), except for what appears to be a stuffed rabbit. Sensing the paranormal, supernatural strangeness of the devices, the children initially keep their discovery a secret from their parents. Interaction with the devices causes the children to develop highly advanced knowledge and genius-level intelligence, and other psionic abilities. Emma becomes telepathically connected to the stuffed rabbit, from which she learns the rabbit's name, Mimzy, and how to further operate the devices. Because of her psychic connection with Mimzy, Emma's development of her unique abilities are much stronger than her older brother's, being the only one of the siblings to display empathy, telepathy, levitation, and telekinesis (though Noah can also telepathically communicate with her once she has telepathically contacted him). Emma is also the only one who can use the Spinners, strange spinning, telekinetically floating rocks that produce a visible force-field. Noah's incredibly strong psionic/physic abilities are developed through a green card and a seashell, consisting of ingeniously increased intelligence and knowledge, empathic communication with and control over arthropods, and limited telepathy, and he can also use the green card to enable him to telekinetically teleport objects through a small dimensional rift after staring at it and observing his surroundings. At one point, Noah seems somewhat envious of his sister's psionic prowess, but she reveals to him that even though she is the Chosen One, he is her Chosen Engineer and she cannot "build the bridge to the future" without him. The children's unusual psionic and mental abilities and Emma's obsessive attachment to Mimzy soon alert their parents and schoolteachers to the devices; later, Noah accidentally fuses the green card with a blue blob, turning it into a Generator that causes a power black-out of half of the state of Washington, alerting the FBI to their activities as well. The family is held for questioning by Special Agent Nathaniel Broadman (Michael Clarke Duncan), and it is revealed that Mimzy is actually a highly advanced form of artificial life utilizing nanotechnology created by Intel. Mimzy has brought a message from humanity's distant future, which Emma explains to mean that pollution has corrupted humanity's DNA. Many rabbits like Mimzy were sent to the past, but none had successfully returned alive; Mimzy is the last one remaining, but is now starting to die. The reason for the other Mimzys' deaths is revealed to be because the Chosen Ones before Emma had no Engineers (like Noah) to help build the bridge across time and they were too afraid to attempt it. Mimzy explains to the children that they must use the toys as a time machine to return her to the future with uncorrupted 21st century human DNA, which the people of the future can use to correct the damage to their DNA caused by the ecological problems. Despite attempts by an unbelieving FBI to hinder them, Noah and Emma use their unusually strong psionic abilities to escape with Mimzy and the other objects and are able to activate the time portal by which Mimzy can return to the future, saving her life. Before leaving, Mimzy absorbs a tear from Emma, thus providing the pure DNA required to prevent the disaster. Emma is almost sucked into the future with Mimzy, but Noah grabs Emma's foot and pulls her out just as Mimzy is sent to her own time. In the new distant future, Emma is revered as the "mother" of all the present generations, and the children and teacher who narrated the movie exhibit the same telekinetic gifts and abilities that Emma had developed but on a much stronger power-level. The world has become a more beautiful place, where it is presumed that humanity has integrated better into the constructed ecosystems. The story ends with Emma's teacher (Julia Arkos) calling on Emma in class, asking what she did over her weekend break. Emma simply smiles. The "Toys" The "toys" are high tech devices that were sent from the future by a scientist to obtain uncorrupted DNA. They were sent through time in a box that has three compartments. The floor of the first compartment opens to access the second, and the floor of the second compartment opens to access the third, despite its outside appearance suggesting it only has one. The "toys" all have special abilities, and are able to give Emma and Noah genius-level intelligence and psionic abilities of their own. *Green card - a green-colored card with endless, moving light lines that make it look fractured. To most people, it looks like a small, black rectangular slab. It can enable the user to teleport objects after staring at it and observing their surroundings. It can also fuse with the blue blob to turn it into a Generator. *Seashell - a white seashell-shaped object that allows the user to hear across greater distances, and frequencies, than normal. *Blue blob - a blue blob that can fuse with the green card, turning it into a Generator. *Spinners - a large black rock that can break into smaller rocks. The rocks can spin slightly off the ground, and when put spinning in a circle, they create a visible force-field that the user can put their head in to see the time period that the "toys" came from. The "toys" can be used to send Mimzy back to the time period that they were all sent from. To do this, the green card must first be fused with the blue blob to create a generator. Then, the spinners must be used to create a force field. Mimzy must then be put into the force field. Finally, the generator must be used to create energy and blast it at the force field, giving it the energy needed to send Mimzy back to her time period. This sort of thing can only be done once. After that, the remaining "toys" break apart beyond repair and cannot be used again. Sources *The Last Mimzy at Wikipedia. Category:Out of Universe